Bella's Realization
by Special Agent Brickles
Summary: What happens when It all was a dream? does Bella try to get back on track Or does that part of her, Believe deep down It was all real. JakeXBella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters.**

**I finally found another topic to write under I hope you guys like it, This is the first one I've wrote for Twilight.**

**Please R&R.**

It was dark when I opened my eye's. Was it all a dream?

A dream that seemed so real, The pain, The love, The passion!

I sat up and turned off of my bed. 'I'm home! this is charlies house.'

I walked over to my desk and flipped through a planner I had lying there, my stuff was half unpacked or packed.

I don't quit know.

"Bells are you unpacked? It's getting late you wanna go out to eat?"

'Oh so I'm unpacking!'

" Umm yeah why not!" I felt the scratching in the back of my throat.

"Are you sure? you still don't sound well." he appeared at the door " comin in bells" he announced.

She flipped through the planner " umm Charlie what day is it?" I heard the pleading in my voice.

" Bells you just got here you really wanna leave that bad?" He sighed starting to walk back to the stairs.

" No It's not that charlie I just forgot what day it was" My thoughts were confused 'hadn't I been here a 2 yr's already?' I started to turn to find my coat through the window I saw the rain pouring down like cats and dogs.

" I'll meet you down stairs Bells" charlie turned again but this time him facial expression was alittle happier ,Probably due to what I just said.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In the car it was silent.

I couldn't help myself looking through the window as we pasted the tree's, nothing but tree's as far as I could see. 'Oh i didn't ask where were going' my thought raced "Charlie! umm where might we be going?" he glanced at me " Oh we're going to Billy's! he made dinner and were goin to watch the basketball game. You and Jacob can talk and catch up." He looked back at the road 'Jake! but wasn't he? Oh then that means none of that happened. I could have sworn all that happened!. But how could it if I just arrived? does Edward, Alice,Emmet,Jasper,Rosalie,Esme, Carlisle or even the others I met don't exist? Was it all in my head?'

I couldn't wrap my mind around it as I walked with Charlie to the door of the Blacks. I stopped abruptly 'This is exactly what it looked like in my dream'.

Charlie must have known something was wrong he stopped too " What's wrong Bells?"

with out thinking I blurted out "This seems so familiar!".

Charlie started to laugh " Well of course bells you used to play here all the time with Jacob!"

He started towards the door As I came to the realization that's why it seems so familiar 'that's It all this seems so familiar cuz I've been here before' My Mind settled on the facts at hand.

I looked at the door as Charlie didn't even knock " Hey we're here!" he started to wipe his muddy boots on a rug in the door way " well it's nice to see you made it! Is she here too?" It was Billy's voice it sounded exactly like it did in my dream.

" Yes she's behind me!" Charlie stated with a bit of cheer in his voice.

wheeling to the door to greet me Was Billy he was in a wheelchair to my surprise " Hello Bella" He said holding out his arms to embrace me.

I bend down to hug him " Do you remember me? " he smiled to the response of me hugging him.

"I do." my words tumbled out before I realized it.' Do I really know this Billy Black? or do I only know the one who was in my terribly long dream?'

Before I could correct myself someone came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist they were warm and wet at the same time, I began to rise up off the ground " Bella you made it!" the voice announced, It was Jake. " Jake put me down right this instant!" everyone stood in shock as he placed me down "you remember me Bella? but how I've grown alot even my voice is different!" both Charlie and Billy was confused by my words " you haven't see Jake forever! how could you know it was him!" Charlie spoke with a bit of a st-udder. Billy then placed his hand on Charlies shoulder " Ha friendship can with stand the test of time! I guess even though they've been separated she knew."

I turned to met the face of Jake 'he looks like the Jake from my dream, but the one from After he became a werewolf!. I must have been dreaming Because if I wasn't he'd be smaller and less muscular." Well lets go in!" Jake put his hands on my shoulders and gave me a shove.

" Jake your not a werewolf are you?" my words poured out again with out my brain processing it.

I turned to meet his gaze "Bella Where would you get an Idea like that?" I looked down At his drenched and ripped clothing. He followed my gaze " Oh! my clothes! I was hanging out with my friends! But werewolf Bella I couldn't see where that came from, Maybe be you should have said something like "Did you get into a fight" or somethin around that nature!"

He walked back to a door that looked familiar, His room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Twilight.**

He came out a few seconds later with new clothes on, he began to walk towards the kitchen when he turned to See me still standing there watching every move he made " Umm bells were not gonna bite you can go sit down!" he thrust-ed his hand to the couch.

I slowly began to walk over ther he disapeared into the kitchen, I sat on the edge of the couch this was all to familiar.

" Anyone want something to drink?" Jake hollered from the kitchen, " Yeah two bottles of beer!" Billy had yelled then he looked at me " You want something Bella?" I shook my head no, " Why don't you get Bella a coke while your at it!" Billy yelled back at Jake. He entered the room with two beers in one hand and two cokes in the other, Passing the beers off to the two men he came and flopped down beside me, holding out a coke for me to take. I gently took it as I watched him pop his as if it was natural, I still sat as close to the edge of the couch when Jake looked at me funny " You plannin' to run?" he smiled at me, When I realized it was the smile I had fallen for so many times in my "Dream" the one I threw away or down graded for a best friend, I slowly sat back, his smile widened as he looked at the television.

A couple minutes had passed I was still feeling kinda edgy, but I felt myself relaxing little by little. This was what was so familiar to me this is where I spent my time worrying that I'd never see Edward again, Where I built my motorcycle, where I came just to hang out. Jake shifted then got up " Anyone want another beer?" he looked down at me "Or coke?", " yeah two more beers sound great" that time Charlie was the one to answer.

" I'll come with you!" the word came out more calm than I expected. I got up and followed behind him to the kitchen, " Okay Bells Spill it! Why are you so sketchy?" I looked at him and apparently the look I gave him about made him laugh to death, " N...Nothings wrong, I guess I'm just trying to get a grasp on my memory of this place!" his chuckles died down abit but his smile still reminded. " Okay! I'll let it go, For now!" He smirked and buried his head in the fridge to come out with two beers and two cokes.

His shirt came up a bit in the back as he serxhed for the bottle opened in the dwarer besid the sink. I saw two scars without thinking my hands reached out and traced them " What happened jake?" My words came out slow and soft.

" Oh that! I think it was when I fell outta' the tree at embrys!" He stood up in success of finding the opener, He popped the caps off and began to walk to the living room.

We both sat down In unison, this time I flopped at the same pace he did the two men both laughed at the side we made.

" So Bella how has life been treating you?" Billy asked. " Pretty good I think! I don't know anymore." every one turned and looked at me, " You don't know?" Jake had a quizzical look on his face. I didn't know if I should tell them my 'Dream' Or keep it to myself. "Well here lately everything has been messed up due to the fact that I moved here my mom remarried Phil and they are moving! So I guess everything has been a mess".

The looked at me Charlie and Billy looked at each other then shook there heads in unison in agreement that the could understand. Jake on the other hand "Is it that complicated?" I smiled up at him " To me it kinda is!" his smile returned at the television announced that half time was over.

I began to relax alittle more, I felt my eye lids grow heavier as time became blurred as did the T.V.

I woke up having to pee, when I realized the T.V. was off ,Billy and Charlie were nowhere to be found and my head was resting on Jake's shoulder with his arm wrapped around me and him head on mine.

'So this isn't a dream, what had happened with Edward was?' I began to move so that I could use the restroom I felt Jake's head slide down and land on my shoulder. He yawned " What are you doing?" his voice way low " I have to pee!" I didn't feel embarrassed at all, I felt safe. " Oh well if you don't remember it's down the hall opposite of my bedroom!".

He stretched as I got up and made my way to the bathroom, I tuned on the light and closed the door it was small but it seemed to fit the two guys who lived here.

I was zipping up my pants when I looked in the mirror. Nothing had changed I was still Bella Swan, Not Cullen. My hair was still brown, my face pretty plain. 'How was it that two guys fell for me?' one so handsome and the other like a prince?'.

I walked back out to the living room where Jake sat looking out the front window, "I guess charlie went home" he said as I sat next to him. " Why? I mean Why would he leave me here?" I looked out the window to see the cruiser gone. " Maybe he got called in? he also probably knows your safe here." Jake stretched once more, I began to feel nervous 'What was really going on?' Jake stood up " Well I guess you can sleep in my bed!" he started walking down the hall. " What in your bed with you?" My words came out so fast and bad sounding. He turned and looked at me with a smirk " What you don't wanna sleep with me?" He laughed " No! I'll sleep out here on the couch while you sleep in my bed!" I felt relives a bit."No Jake! could you stay in there with me?" for that instant it may have sounded bad or wrong but I would feel much safer with him beside me, I didn't know if everything was right or wrong.

The look he gave me was somewhat of pleased and confusion in one. " Well I guess I could!" a smirk appeared. I got up and walked back there with him.

I had called dibs for being closest to the wall, He ended up sleeping closest to the open side of the bed. " You know your not fair!" he said in a low voice, " Well at least if I hear a thump in the night I know its you hitting the floor!" I laughed, he joined in " Well your going down with me if I fall" he wrapped one of his arms around me. I was warm and comfortable.

Both our laughter died as we fell asleep.


End file.
